The Trouble With Time Travel
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Sometimes traveling through time has some very interesting drawbacks.


**THE YEARLY 365 CHALLENGE**

 **Challenge #3**

 **Prompt Chosen #363**

 **Prompt Description: (Gene) Supernatural**

...

"Far out man!" Reggie's eyes burgled out of his eye sockets.

"I can't believe it." Veronica gasped.

"What the ..." Jughead swallowed.

"Duh." Moose scratched his head with a huge question mark appearing above it.

Veronica turned steamy angry eyes onto the prankster of the group. "What. Did. You. Do. Reggie Mantle."

Reggie held out his arms. "Nothing chick. Nothing."

"I beg to differ." Jughead spoke up. He scratched underneath his crown hat.

"Duh." Moose repeated looking clueless around him. "I'm hungry."

Jughead elbowed Moose in the ribs. "That's my line."

"Duh." Moose hummed. "But I'm still hungry."

"How about we find some place to eat in this town." Jughead rubbed his stomach. "If I here Moose say he's hungry more time ... then I may honesty take a bite out of him."

Reggie and Veronica looked around them.

"Seriously it looks the same." Reggie spoke.

"Just different." Veronica sighed as she slowly nodded.

Reggie snapped his fingers. "So that means Dilton's time machine **DID** work!" A greedy gleam entered his eyes. "Think of the money that we'll make with it."

"What do you mean _we_ ; Reggie Mantle. It's Dilton's machine." Veronica stormed out hands at her waist.

"Hey Dilton owes us for being his test subjects." Reggie pointed out. His stomach rumbled. "Hey seeing how this is still _Riverdale_ let's go to Pops."

Veronica sighed as she felt her own hunger. "Fine. But we aren't finished with this discussion Reggie."

"Whatever you say chick. Whatever you say." Reggie waved his hand airly. He was sure that he could talk Veronica into his way of thinking. "Lets go gang." He led the way down the road.

Veronica looked curiously around her at the different clothing that the 'future' Riverdale residents were wearing. She was mighty please with the sense of style that was going to be coming their way. _Betty is going to be so jealous when I come back. I'll be way ahead of time with these fashions._ She planned on a major shopping spree after they ate.

The group of out of the time Riverdale teenagers finally arrived at Pops. They stopped and stared dumbly at the building in front of them.

"Duh?" Moose scratched the back of his head.

"Where's Pop's?" Veronica whispered.

"Guess no more soda shop." Reggie sighed.

Jughead eyed the building. "Bet they still serve the best hamburgers, hot dogs, banana splits ..." His mouth watered. He walked to the door and opened it up. His eyes lit up as his stomach did a very happy dance. He loved the smell inside Pops.

Veronica followed behind her lanky friend. She felt Reggie right behind her. She looked around the darkness of the modern day soda shop. _Interesting. At least the teenagers still like to hang out here._

"Ronnie? Reggie? Jughead? and Moose? Why are you dressed like that?" A soft confused voice spoke to the right for four misplaced teenagers.

Veronica turned and met the very familiar blue green eyes of Betty Cooper. Her eyes widen. Her mind boggled. "B-Betty h-h-how is this possible." Betty was here also. But she was adapted to the modern day Riverdale more then they were. How was this even possible. Betty wasn't in Dilton's machine with them. Matter of fact Betty wasn't even at Dilton's.

Betty looked surprised at the sheer dumb shock coming off the eyes of three of her friends. She looked confused on how skinny and thin Jughead looked. She had never seen him wear a blue long sleeved sweater with the white 'J' on it before.

Before any teens spoke out ...

"What the actual fuck!" Jughead spoke behind Betty. His eyes trained on an very old fashioned himself. "Who the hell are you freak!" He growled as he pulled Betty behind him. His body tensed in full on protection mode.

Jughead waved.

"Okay you really need to chill out man." Reggie spoke up. He tiled his head. "Why were you cussing man. You know kids can't cuss until they are adults. Also you very well know that even the adults don't really cuss."

Veronica felt a light blush over come her cheeks. Betty was looking at her in a way that only Archie truly looked at her. She felt warmth coarse through her system as she slowly realized that she actually liked Betty looking at her in that way. That she wanted 'only' Betty to look at her.

"Duh." Moose spoke up. "I don't think we are in 1946 anymore."

Veronica sighed deeply. " _Jughead_ and _I_ are from 1946."

Reggie rested his hand on Moose's beefy right shoulder. "We are from 1968 smooth cat." He had quickly realized that the time they were in was not 1968. "Remember we were sent back to 1946 Moose ... then we were trying to get back to 1968 ... we just dragged past Veronica and Jughead along for the ride."

Betty and Jughead blinked as they stared at the four teens in front of them.

"I don't think they are joking Juggie." Betty softy spoke in Jughead's ear. "I mean I heard of doubles. I have heard of doppelgangers. But that Jughead over there looks too much like you ... to be a fake."

Jughead sighed inward. Great. Now they really had a supernatural aspect to work with. Great. Fucking. Great. He also grew heated at the sight of this 'past' Veronica looking at his Betty in the way that 'modern' Veronica looked at her. One Veronica was enough thank you very much. Time to get rid of this past Veronica. He turned and wrapped his arms around Betty pulling her against him. Leaning down slightly and capturing her lips with his.

Veronica felt her soul dropped as she watched Betty and Jughead making out.

"Yuck." Jughead stuck out his tongue as his face turned green.

"Go Jughead head." Reggie cheered.

"Huh? Moose was seriously confused. He shrugged as he made his way into the darkness. This sure wasn't Pops. But perhaps this place still had good food?

Betty pulled away from her boyfriend. She snuggled into his side as they turned to face the past of their friends. "Okay so you guys are from 19 ... wait where is your Moose?" Her head twisted. She breathed in relief as she saw 'past' Moose sitting at a table.

"Okay first thing is first. You guys _can't_ stay here. Seriously you four need to leave." Jughead spoke up.

"Now wait a minute." Reggie stepped forward growling.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Shut up Mantle." He pointed over to his past self. "As you can see there are _two_ Jughead's standing here. Hate to tell you but we have a 'modern' day Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle and Moose here. I don't think they can handle seeing their past selves calmly."

"Ronnie can." Betty spoke up with a soft smile.

Jughead's eyes narrowed. "Let's not go there Betty."

Veronica's temper rose. "Get away from her now Jughead Jones!"

Betty blinked.

"She's my girlfriend." Jughead snared into Veronica's eyes. "You aren't even from this time 'past' Veronica. Matter of fact go back to your own time."

"Well that's the problem. We need Dilton's time machine." past Jughead spoke up.

Jughead and Betty eyes met and they nodded. "Okay let's get to Dilton's then."

"Moose get over here." Reggie called out.

"Duh?" Moose confused voice spoke up. He sighed and stood to his feet.

"So your Moose isn't that bright huh?" Jughead rose his right eye brow.

"He loves playing football." Past Jughead shrugged his thin shoulders.

 **\- End -**


End file.
